godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
L-Banda
|image =L-Banda2.jpg |caption =L-Banda in Warrior of Love Rainbowman |name =L-Banda |species =Human |nicknames =Erubanda, El Banda, Elvanda |height =181cm |length =None |weight =81kg |forms =Flying Disc |controlled =None |relationships =Witch Iguana |allies =Witch Iguana |enemies =Rainbowman |firstappearance =Warrior of Love Rainbowman Episode 20: Abandon Operation M!! |roar =To be added. }} L-Banda is a created by that first appeared in episode 20 of the 1972 tokusatsu series, Warrior of Love Rainbowman titled Abandon Operation M!!. Appearance L-Banda has long, brown hair and a short beard as well as thin eyebrows. He wears a skin tight suit which is colored blue from the waist up and yellow from the waist down. He also wears silver gloves which have knives attached to the pointer fingers, bright blue shoes, a large backpack, and a belt with metal panels attached to the bottom. History ''Warrior of Love Rainbowman Abandon Operation M!! L-Banda is the son of Witch Iguana and decided to try his hand at taking out Takeshi Yamato, following the demises of all of Witch Iguana's monsters. L-Banda fire flew in to fight Rainbowman by interrupting his flight and fighting him near a lake, however their battle was brief as then Rainbowman defeated L-Banda by kicking him into the lake, causing his backpack to short circuit and shock him, hurting L-Banda. L-Banda then call ed for his mother to help him, and Witch Iguana then teleported him aways. L-Banda then stayed at Mr. Ks hideout for a bit to regain his energy by consuming electrical matter from some electrodes. Soon L-Banda was able to be deployed again and then did battle with Rainbowman again once Rainbowman came close to Mr. K's hideout. L-Banda this time did better fighting against Rainbowman, managing to overwhelm him and trap him with his electrical rings. Let's Attack the Electric Current People!! L-Banda continued to electrocute Rainbowman and he would have succeeded in killing Rainbowman had Raibowman not used telekinesis to throw a boulder at him. L-Banda didn't expect the boulder to come and then used his electrical bolts to destroy it, which gave Rainbowman enough time to escape. L-Banda then tried to find Rainbowman, but ended up wandering into a room full of Die Die Gang members, who also mistook him as a threat and then the two forces fought each other. After L-Banda killed a few Dide Die Gang members with his electrical bolts, Mr. K furiously told them to stop fighting each other and to find Rainbowman already. L-Banda continued to search for Rainbowman, only for Rainbowman's grandfather to then blow up the hideout, sending killing everyone within the hideout except L-Banda, who was sent flying off. Wounded, L-Banda wandered around weakly, before then once again calling out his mother, to which Witch Iguana teleportated him back to her base. L-Banda once again ate some electrodes to regain energy, before then Witch Iguana turned the electrodes off, telling her son to hunt down Rainbowman. L-Banda promised this time he would kill Rainbowman. L-Banda then flew down to a quarry where Rainbowman was at the two duked it out one last time. After a strategic battle, Rainbowman transformed into Dash 1 and killed L-Banda with a lightning strike. Rescue One Hundred Million People!! L-Banda appears early in the beginning of the episode, where his death is shown recapped and continuing off from the last episode. Witch Iguana griefs the loss of her son and then vows to fight Rainbowman herself. Abilities Backpack L-Banda wears a large backpack which acts as a constant source of electricity. Knife Fingers L-Banda has knives attached to his pointer fingers which can be used for stabbing and as a conductor of electricity. Flying Disc Form L-Banda can transform into a flying disc which scatters sparks. Electric Bolts L-Banda can shoot out electrical bolts from his fingers at his enemies to do some damage to them. It normally kills in one shot, being able to fry his targets quickly. Electrical Rings L-Banda can trap his opponents by creating electrical rings around them. He used this on Rainbowman once to trap/electrocute him and would have succeeded had Rainbowman not ran out of energy to use telekinesis to lift a boulder at L-Banda. Trivia * He is played by Ulf Otsuki, who also played the Bearded Seatopian Agent in ''Godzilla vs. Megalon and would later go on to play Salamander in Symbol of Justice Condorman. * According to Ulf Otsuki, the makeup used on L-Banda's face to make him look demonic actually messed up his eyebrows for a while. * L-Banda is the only Rainbowman monster to appear more than two episodes, albeit through a recap. This is not counting Fudora's stock footage flashback appearance in the last episode. * All of Witch Iguana's monsters's names all started from the letters F-L. However, he came after Jenobard, meaning there is no monster of Witch Iguana's whose name started with K. As such, he is the only one to skip a letter/odd one out of Witch Iguana's monster names. * Ulf Otsuki reportedly has claimed that he was embarrassed to wear tight pants for the character. * Ulf Otsuki has said that L-Banda is one of his favorite roles. Category:Toho Category:Toho Company Ltd.: Kaiju Category:Showa series Category:Showa era: Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Villain Monsters Category:Kaijin Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Rainbowman Kaiju